


he was once an old nemesis

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Semi-Historical
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: cuma kilas baliknya tentang corunna. cuma. [england ・ spain] [semi-historical]





	he was once an old nemesis

**he was once an old nemesis**

**hetalia © himaruya hidekazu**   
**fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**saya** ** tidak ** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

_semi-historical, drabble. yes. a total drabble._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Antonio menginjak-injak salju di permukaan dengan tumit seperti mematikan api dalam sekam.

Januari. Bulan paling beku. Pertengahan musim dingin. Segala di hadapannya bersih dilapis salju yang terlalu putih. Sesekali Antonio merinding ketika angin mendepak dari belakang dengan laju begitu kencang.

"Jadi?"

Arthur menaikkan satu alis. Menunggunya untuk melanjutkan bicara. Antonio menatapnya datar dan tidak bersahabat. Ekspresi normal yang jarang ditunjukannya pada khalayak demi menjaga martabat. (Arthur adalah salah satu yang tahu kebusukan di balik senyum lebar dan wajah bodoh lelaki itu.)

Antonio menghela napas. Asap putih dari mulutnya terbang dibawa udara.

"Coba jelaskan kenapa kau mendadak ada di sini, dan untuk agenda keperluan apa?" dia memijat kening. "Kau membuat kepalaku sakit berdenyut-denyut."

"Apa salahnya menghibur diri dengan berwisata ke negara yang _katanya_ paling cantik se-Eropa?" Arthur mengerling, lalu menopang badan dengan sikut di atas galar jembatan yang terbentang menyeberangi Sar Rio dari hulu ke hulu. Sungai itu sudah beku. Antonio meliriknya dari ujung mata.

"Tidak ada, kecuali kalau status keanggotaan Uni Eropa-mu mendadak hilang. Mungkin tertinggal di kereta. Atau meja rapat." Sindirnya tajam. Arthur menahan napas, lalu terbahak.

"Sentimen! Tapi aku tidak mau membahas itu sama sekali. Terlalu sensitif,"

"Tch." Antonio mendecih satu kali, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding jembatan. Arthur berada di seberang. "Selesaikan urusan pentingmu di sini lalu cepatlah pulang!"

"Pulang? Aku bahkan belum dapat sambutan hangatmu. Setidaknya, pelukan singkat, kalau kau tidak mau mengecup pipi kawan lamamu."

Tidak ada respons dari gurauan. Antonio menggeram. Dua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Arthur bergidik ngeri diam-diam.

"Baiklah. Aku bercanda," ujarnya defensif sambil mengedepankan dua telapak tangan yang dilapisi sarung wool tebal. Pemuda paling tua merengut jengkel, kemudian membalik punggung.

Sisi seram Antonio hanya akan terlihat pada dua kondisi; yang pertama ketika dia sedang mabuk, yang kedua adalah ketika dia bertemu dengan Arthur. _Mood-_ nya akan hancur dan berkeping-keping melebur.

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk menemuiku di Coruña?"

Representasi negeri La Rioja itu melempar batu kerikil ke atas permukaan air sungai Sar yang mengilat oranye, memantulkan warna lembayung di cakrawala. Cahaya matanya lambat laun meredup, seperti mengingat kembali memori yang sudah lama ia tutup.

Arthur tersenyum tipis. Antonio mengerti apa maksud kedatangannya jauh-jauh dari negara seberang.

"Momennya."

Antonio menegakkan punggungnya yang membungkuk seolah tertarik oleh sebaris kata dari mulut lawan bicaranya.

Baginya Coruña adalah tempat bersemayamnya pengkhianatan. Arthur, baik di abad enam belas, maupun abad sembilan belas, adalah sama. Yang selalu sulit diterka.

"Maaf."

Arthur berdehem. Lensa hijaunya beralih ke kiri. Nada bicaranya sedikit gugup dan penuh gengsi.

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Terutama yang aku lakukan di sini."

Pemuda pirang itu melepas syal merah di leher, lalu melempar ke arah lawan bicaranya. Antonio mengerjap lama. Satu alisnya terangkat bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu kau salah makan apa. Mungkin memakan masakan beracunmu sendiri?"

Lebih tepatnya, dia berbicara tentang kegagalannya masa lalu pada pertempuran besar di La Coruña. Di tempat yang sama, meski detailnya begitu samar pada memori kepala. Tapi Arthur bukan saja berperan di Corunna, dia ada pada sederet peristiwa pertempuran di jazirah Iberia. Mundur dari medan perang itu tidak seberapa.

"Aku selalu mengingat wajah bodohmu setiap malam dan‒ _ouch!_ " Antonio mencubit gemas hidung Arthur yang memerah sebelum si empu melayangkan protes dalam gerutuan.

"Kau bukan si angkuh Inglaterra yang kukenal. Menjijikkan," desisnya dengan seringai sinis. Arthur tersenyum jengkel seraya mencengkeram tangan milik lawan bicaranya.

"Aku Arthur untuk sekarang."

"Oh."

Kecupan singkat di punggung tangannya mengakhiri pertikaian mulut konyol mereka sore itu.

(Sebelum Arthur mengajaknya _bersenang-senang_ lebih lama, dan hanya _berdua_.)

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> event mentioned: british retreat to corunna / battle of corunna, 1808-1809; part of peninsular war


End file.
